Love Runs Deeper Than Blood
by BadeHappyLand
Summary: Rogue’s psychically linked with a succubus, and that means Rogue’s in heat. But the bigger problem is The Succubus is after Mutants, so they have to stop the succubus before it’s too late and a newly joined x-man is killed. Romy, little Kiotr.


**Title: Love Runs Deeper Than Blood**

**Heyy guys. This was inspired when RomyLittleBird and I were watching an episode of charmed. It is loosely based on the episode 'She's a man baby a man'. The only thing they have in common is the basic idea of being linked to a succubus.**

000000

_She straddled him._

_She'd never met him before tonight, but he was hot so she didn't really care. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it over his head quickly. _

"_I've never been with a girl like you," He admitted as she undid her bra._

"_Oh, I know," She told him, a smirk tugging at her lips as she pushed him down on the bed. They were in some kind of warehouse, But that didn't distract him._

_She straddled him, both of them now naked. Their bodies moved together until both had had their release. And then, her lips parted and she threw her head forward, her sharp razor like teeth sinking into the man's neck. He let out a strangled scream and his body shook violently. _

_When she'd drained him of all his blood she let his body go carelessly and wiped her mouth. She stood, re-applied her red lip stick, tapped the body to make the puncture wounds disappear and left him there; after all, she wouldn't ever come back here anyway._

_Then she went in search of her next victim._

Rogue screamed as she jolted to reality, sitting up in bed, sweat sliding down her face and body.

Logan was the first to come rushing in, then Kitty.

"Stripes, ya okay?" Logan asked gruffly, concern shining in his eyes.

"Ah'm fine," Rogue whimpered.

"No you're like, not, Rogue," Kitty objected. "Hey, Are you hot or something? You're like sweating bullets!"

"Half-Pint, grab some ice for Stripes from the freezer."

Kitty nodded and left at a speed that could've rivalled Pietro.\

"Was it one of mine again?" Logan asked gently once Kitty had left. Rogue shook her head, her face heating up.

"It really wasn't that bad," She said quickly.

"Stripes, ya screamed."

"In happiness," Rogue lied.

"That wasn't a happy scream, Kid. That was a I'm-gonna-die-now scream."

"No such thing."

"Stripes..."

"Ah'll tell Kitty, is that good enough for yah?"

Logan sighed and nodded as Kitty re-entered and shoved a bag of ice into Rogue's arms, as well as a thermometer.

They waited a moment with the thermometer in Rogue's mouth, before Kitty pulled it out.

"One hundred and eleven," Kitty read. "Oh, Rogue you're like burning up!"

"It's fine, Really. Ah'm fine." Rogue said softly. Logan stood.

"I'm goin' back to bed." He explained and left the room.

"What was the nightmare about?" Kitty asked curiously.

"It wasn't a nightmare, Kit...Well, It sorta was...It was a sex dream."

Kitty stared at her BFF for an entire minute before laughing. "You were scared of a sex dream? We have them all the time, Rogue!" Kitty was in hysterics by now. "Just wait 'til Tab-"

"Kit, Yah can't tell anyone."

Kitty straightened out and without asking, nodded. "Okay."

"We...We had sex, and then I killed him. Leant forward and bit him like a freakin' vampire! Kitty, tell me that's not strange!"

Kitty blinked. "You killed him?"

"That's not the worst part! Ah've had dreams like that before! And it's always with a different guy! Ah screw and then...then ah kill them. All of them."

Kitty swallowed. "Wow."

Rogue felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Kitty, Ah kill them, Ah'm a vampire in reality and ah'm a vampire in mah dreams. There's no escapin' it, Ah'm doomed."

"But you like got control, so you're not a vampire in reality so much..."

"Kitty, Ah am what ah am, And just because ah can control now doesn't mean that ah'm any different then when ah couldn't."

"Oh Rogue," Kitty sighed, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Rogue. "It'll be okay. I'm like sure that once you get better the dreams will stop."

"Thanks. But for tonight...Do yah mind stickin' around? Ah'm a little worried..."

"Sure." Kitty smiled.

00000

Okay, this was just the Prologue, just to give you an idea as to where this fic is going. The next chapters are going to be a lot longer.

P.S Visit RomyLittleBird!!! Awesomest Author ever.

Luv y'all, Sasha.


End file.
